Intelligent Heavy
'''Intelligent Heavy '''is a character made by YouTube user minifett Appearance and Personality Intelligent Heavy appears to be a RED Heavy wearing a Stainless Pot . This Heavy is always in a good mood, and he's always trying new things, like being a scientist or having fun with his best friend, Spyper. He's very cheerful, usually with a smile on his face. He never wishes to harm anybody, as he's good-hearted and friendly. As strange as it may sound, it is actually rather difficult to determine whether he really is intelligent, or actually rather dumb. It's possible that he is street-smart or knowledgeable of the world around him, but he has little common sense. Another possibility is that he has the potential to accomplish incredible feats that would normally require supergenius-level intelligence (such as making a functioning portal to another universe out of an ordinary toaster or digitally converting HIMSELF into a Scout's computer), but he himself has no idea how he does these feats, or he does them completely by accident. Note that most videos revolving around Intelligent Heavy always fall under a somewhat relevant but inappropriate video category. Intelligent Heavy's Pot Little-known fact: The Stainless Pot Intelligent Heavy wears on his head has a dark secret. If anybody other than Intelligent Heavy attempts to wear the pot, their mind will be assaulted by nightmarish visions, typically involving maniacal laughter, total darkness, and sandviches. These visions cause the wearer become completely stiff and essentially braindead, but how long the effects last seem to vary from person to person. Intelligent Heavy himself doesn't suffer from these visions (obviously), but the exact reason why is unknown. It is thought that, if the pot itself isn't the source of his intelligence, that his powerful brain (or stupidity) is what keeps the pot from affecting him. Another possibility is that his brain is unresponsive to Brainwave Delta, the brainwave which most mental attacks are carried along; this might also explain his apparent lack of common sense and his uncanny abilities. Intelligent Heavy has used his pot's dark powers on beings who have threatened him or his friends in the past; namely, Creepy Medic and Demopan. It seems like he only uses it as a last resort, though. Abilities Intelligent Heavy's strength and defense do not vary significantly from the average Heavy, but it has plenty of abilities that separate him from a normal character and turn him into a TF2 Freak: *While he's usually dumb, he has been capable of building stuff that would only be achieved by a "Mad Scientist". *He's immune to the his pot's mind-devastating powers. He can also use this very pot to whack enemies with it. Placing it to an enemy's head will brainmelt them. *He knows how to use the Spy's Spytron 3000 Disguise Kit, and as such he can disguise himself to another entity. *He owns a Steel Sandvich, which he can use to attack; for example, throwing it to an enemy's teeth. *While dressed as a Cop, he can use a Reserve Shooter to defend himself. *He can use random props (ex: A Fire extinguisher) as a way to defend himself, attacking with it. *Since they are good friends, Intelligent Heavy may call Spyper for help. *He know that eating bombs will kill and make somebody dead. Weaknesses Since Intelligent Heavy usually hangs around with friendly people, an encounter with someone who threatens him to battle can let the enemy to take the initiative, as Intelligent Heavy does not usually recognize when someone's doing so. As stated earlier, his strength and defense isn't as good as other Gmod Monsters. This, and Intelligent Heavy's good hearted nature will make him to try avoiding fight, and if there's no escape, this may put him at a disadvantage, unless he realizes the situation he's in. Other *On the TF2 FreakShow wiki Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Geniuses Category:Monsters made by minifett Category:Good Category:RED Team Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good